Dante and the Heart of Darkness
by rosesandknives099
Summary: This is the story of a young boy named Dante, he's a loner with not many friends that lives in a world where immense negative emotions consume and turn a human into a demon. only Dante has the power to kill them, and save everyone else from their outbursts, but deep down, Dante just wants to save them from their terrible fate.


I am Different

I know thing that people will never know, things that a 16 yer old child should not know

But I know this is my story,this is me, Dante Spem

I stared outside the window in my class, the teacher was speaking about things that didn't matter, nothing did.

There was no point in me coming to school today, there was something I needed to do, but instead I was forced to go to school because of my annoying guardian.

Ever since my parents died and my big brother disappeared, I was taken in by a strange old man who also showed me how to fight. It always comes in handy against bullies.

" hey Dante!" right on queue, bill, the bully who always torments me stood in front of me, smirking down at me like I was worthless, which I am.

I stood up from my chair and took my bag, " leave me alone Bill. I don't want to fight you today, im not in the mood." I let my black hair fall over my eye as I looked away.

" hell no, you're too much fun to toy with!" he grabbed my shirt and lifted me up from the ground, "you're no match for me Dante!"

I stared down at him emotionless, I may be worthless, but im not weak. I grabbed his arm and pushed him away, " enough Bill, I have no time for you." I said as he was knocked back by my kick.

After a long dark day in school i went back home to see the old man who raised me,to my "surprise" he wasn't home,he probably went to one of his secret missions,he will come late today

I sat in my bedroom in the dark thinking about my life, i didn't care about school or generally talking to people, i just wanted death to come to me, but i must find my brother first i-i promised him

I slumped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling with a sigh, "when did this even start?… this shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't be here…" I muttered to myself, "bro… i'm so sorry." i suddenly snapped back from my thoughts when i heard my phone ring, i sat up and stared at the screen, "agh… Tommy… not again." i answer it.

" _HEY! Dante! My bro!"_ Tommy yelled into the phone causing me to flinch

"Hey… TOM." i said not as enthusiastically

" _Bro, listen, you will not believe what im seeing right now!"_ I could hear something in the background and it sounded like people, was he at the arcade? again?

"Please, don't hold anything back…" i huffed and fell back on my bed.

" _Okay, so, you're not going to believe this but im standing right in front of a burning house! And what's weirder, your dad just rushed in there! aLONE!"_ I jumped up and put on my black leather coat, "give me the address, right now!" I stormed out of the house, leaving it wide open. "And also, he ain't my dad, Tommy, I already told you that a million times."

Tommy was my friend but he was really frustrating sometimes, then again- he was my only friend.

He gave me the address and i hung up, i got there in no time, apparently it was a few blocks next to my house. I saw Tommy but i ignored him and sneaked into the burning house

The old man is at it again,he is trying to fight a demon alone,he trained me so many years and he still doesn't allow me to go on missions with him, he keeps saying that im not ready.

I'll prove it to him.

I found my master lying on the burned wooden floors as the demon creeped closer to him to finish him off. I quickly picked the old man up and let him lean on my shoulder, "Dante… I told you not to come…" he let out with a raspy voice, the smoke was too much for the old man. "You can scold me later, but right now, I need to get you out of here and kill this demon!"

The demon screeched and launched itself on them, but Dante had his own tricks up his sleeve, he and his master disappeared into the shadows, emerging outside of the burning house.

I saw my friend, i stopped him before he said anything "protect my master please" and left the old man in his hands, i charged at the burning house ready to face the demon,he was tall he had a short dark hair, "who made you like this?" i screamed though i knew he is already lost. i agonized a bit, another life lost, but i know what i must do, for the good of those who are still alive "i will erase you!1!

The demon was a fire sign, which means if i get a water spell ready i will be able to defeat it,he tried to smash me with his giant hand, the house was a lot more ruined now, all i need is to focus i empty my thought thinking about water streams and materialized it in my hand Frigore Cruciatus i summon you!

The sword was cold as ice but it will be useful against the demon i climbed through his arm and stabbed him in the head multiple times eventually he tried to smash me with his hand i dodged and he smashed his hand to his head knocking him out, this is my chance

"FREEZE MY ENEMIES AT ONCE!"

Everything froze around me including the demon, i broke him like ice and he came back to his human form, lifeless i couldn't save him… i couldn't save anyone

I am dante spam and this is my story, around the world people fall for their negative emotions and turn into demons, me and the old man are the only people left with the ability to protect humanity, but alas when someone turn into a demon there is no way to revive him back and i must suffer the burden of seeing many lose their life, this is my life

This is my fate


End file.
